Sleepy Hollow: A Hellboy and Constantine crossover
by AGL
Summary: A death in the town of Tarrytown, New York has caught the attention of John Constantine and Hellboy...Now they must join forces against a very powerful enemy while battling personal demons.
1. Chapter 1

**_This is a very weird crossover that came to me while watching Sleepy Hollow yesterday…How can I get John Constantine and Hellboy in the same story while being faithful to the characters? Giving them a nice supernatural good cop/bad cop story…_**

**_Hope you enjoy the prologue._**

**_Please review_**

**Villainy wears many masks, none of which is as dangerous as virtue. **

**Tarrytown** is a village located in Westchester County, New York. As of the 2000 census, the village had a total population of 11,090. The **Village of Tarrytown** is located in the northwest part of the Town of Greenburgh, New York. But you probably never heard of this little town name, it probably passed you by on the map, you have heard nonetheless the old of **Sleepy Hollow Tale. **

A young man runs scared out of the streets…he can't believe what he just saw…_a headless horseman_… just like that story from Washington Irving. He knocks on the door of a house in the end of town…a woman opens the door, she is in her early fifties and looks sleepy, he needs to get inside fast so he tried to push his way in, but couldn't.

-Can I help young man? - She said protecting the door with a little chain.

-Yes ma'am, my name is Christopher Ichabod Crane and I need your help- Answer the young man very scared while looking at his back.

-Ichabod? - The woman repeat the name in doubt….there hasn't been anyone named Ichabod in this town for two hundreds year? Suddenly she panicked when she remembered something awful. -I can't help you young man!- -I'm sorry- she said while shutting the door down.

-Please help me out! - Scream the young man while leaving the door and going back to the street _I'm running from a "headless horseman" _he told himself.

A couple of weeks after getting his master degree in journalism Chris Crane had the perfect idea to make a name for himself; to use his own heritage to draw the outline of a new novel about the mystery of Sleepy Hollow…the people on town were not very welcome always telling him old folk curses about not waking up the witch of the forest, that she never sleeps…you know Grimm folk tales.

-No Crane had been to the Old Hollow Cementery in 200 years…do not disturb the Van Tassel Witch- The Mayor of the Town told him.

-That's it- He screamed, I have to get to a body of water…the Hessian cannot go through bodies of water…it was on the short story…._Run, come on is only a couple of yards away…_he kept motivating himself.

He never knew what hit him as the blade cut his head clean… leaving no blood behind, if people saw through the windows in their houses; they only had a glimpse of a dark shadow riding a horse that disappeared into the night and into the never sleeping forest.

New Jersey, 8:00 P.M

-Hey cue ball, would you come over here? - Called the gargoyle known as Hellboy…we have football night…and nachos.

Tom Manning, Director of Paranormal Activities and Operation of the Bureau was not fond of the name, but the last year has been a good one for him and Code Operative Hellboy, since the death of Professor Broom Hellboy has started to get more relaxed while maintaining a decent amount of respect for the rules.

-Yes, if I'm cue ball…you would be like "3", Right? - Manning replied back.

-Don't get cute with me lunchbox-

-Who are playing tonight? - Tom asked while sitting on the big couch.

-I'm not sure about the other team….I just care about the Jets- Hellboy say out loud while getting a fist full of nachos and watching the commercials… a news anchor steps in.

_A man is found decapitated in the small town of Tarrytown, more news at 10 in channel 10._

-Tarrytown? - Hellboy repeated the name, it was somewhere in his mind… he knew he heard about it many times before….he just can't place it.

-What's wrong? - Tom asked H.B

-Blue, need help…Tarrytown New York- Hellboy screamed at the creature on the tank.

-Sleepy Hollow- The creature replied back…Why? He knew the answer to that, H.B has become a regular supernatural detective in the last month or so…trying to make father proud.

-I think we're going to camp on the woods- Hellboy told Tom Manning very serious…

-Where and Why? - Tom has started to trust H.B but wasn't comfortable with the constant exposure and the constant cover ups, one day he will run out of lies.

-When father was alive he used to read me those folk stories to get me to bed- Hellboy told Manning…he closed his eyes for a while telling himself _when father was alive…_it just filled him with sadness.

-I don't know the story of Sleepy Hollow- Tom replied again.

-Don't worry we'll rent you the movie on the way- Hellboy answer while looking for his stuff.

Los Angeles, 4:00

John Constantine never woke up before five o' clock unless he had an exorcism to perform or a check to cash at the bank…but even if he didn't open his eyes he felt the presence of something in the room…and its smells like flowers…his flat never smells like flowers.

-Who is it? - Said John while opening his eyes while looking for the shotgun.

He opened his eyes and screamed –Jesus! - While jumping on the other side of the bed…his eyes were planning tricks on him…is not possible, is Chas…and he had wings…big ass wings.

The Angel formerly known as Chas got close to the old T.V and turned it on…they were playing news about a freakish crime involving a head missing in Northern New York.

-You want me there? - John told the Angel still pretty affected.-But I'm broke Chas?-

The Angel pointed at John's overcoat….it was the same black weary color.

John got close to the overcoat and got his left hand inside the pocket…he found something and he took it out…they were US$3,000.00 in 20's…his last score, it was weird, the check he was supposed to be change today but he kind of passed out.

-Hey, Chas why don't you put that trick in front of my landlord, it would be hilarious- John said while looking at the Angel next to the T.V.

Chas was gone…he felt a little lonely and told himself -maybe I should call Angela- But he was more honest now…maybe is better not to…he picked up the phone to call and airline and a package company…

New York it is.

**Hope you like the prologue of this story… please review and comment on the first chapter…**

**AGL**


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank ****Believer29****,captain crossover,****LeoLupin**** for their reviews, I'm very sorry that I couldn't update sooner, that would change in the next couple of days believe me, I had my doubts when I started working on this fic but new ideas have come forward and I sincerely hope you like them.**

**Chapter 1**

**New York 2 AM (6 hours after watching the news)**

_**Some decisions are beyond god redemption, those are the one that a man should always avoid.**_

Manning was thinking the next words that are were going to come out of his mouth, he was used to see violence and deal with some kind of monster (Hellboy included)…but hellspwans and demons were a little beyond his reach…he looked around and told Hellboy:

"It was a good movie, like the whole creepy tone"

"I like the performance of Johnny Deep, not so much Christina Ricci" Added Hellboy with little concern, he was looking around for some clove leaves while making some special Christmas rounds, you know the ones you get a really nasty surprise kind.

-So this Hess…- Manning couldn't remember the name, his head just kept telling him _the headless horseman_, over and over….but he would never admit he was scared.

"Hessian" added Abe from the adapted tank in the new vehicle of the Paranormal Activities and Operation Bureau, if you looked from outside all you could see was a large truck similar to those from rap stars and NASCAR riders.

"Yes Hessian... right, German guy with a fetish for heads, now…how do we killed it?" added Hellboy while getting the new bullets inside the chamber.

"Doesn't say" while looking at the book in front of the tank.

"Do you ever find any answer in those books?" responded Hellboy with a funny grin.

"Would you ever stop annoying me?" answer Abe back with no remorse or fear.

"NO" Added Hellboy on a sarcastic tone.

"Why don't you try reading a bit?" Added Abe now a little bit more exasperated.

"Don't want to clamp your style Bluefish…isn't that your thing?"

Abe choose to swim to the other side of the tank, he hated when Hellboy gets sarcastic and mean…yet he understands that's his way to handle fear...he can sense it.

Dr. Manning felt a little lightheaded and choose to sit in a chair next to the windows, the landscape was getting creepier and he was just know thinking that probably wasn't a good idea to have watch the movie before.

"What's our cover up story this time baldie?" Add Hellboy while looking on his personal stock of crucifixes.

We are a going to shoot some footage for national geographic; American Landscapes is going to be called. Responded Manning with a satisfying face, it always pleased him to find excuses fast.

"I'm a bad photographer, we should have brought Liz" Added Abe from the tank

"I know but Liz is preparing for some test to get into NYU" Added Hellboy, since that fatidic day many months ago, Hellboy and Liz have started to grow a special dynamic…he's giving her space to do her things, she doesn't ask about the creepy work he has done over time… not great, but always improving.

"How far till we get there" Asked Manning to the driver.

"15 minutes, give or take" Answer an impersonal voice from the front of the vehicle.

"Great, daddy is going to take you hunting" Added Hellboy while contemplating the Samaritan in his leg holster.

**Somewhere in the middle of U.S, midnight eastern time.**

I'm running in the woods from someone that comes from the darkness, I can hear a horse and the swing of a blade while cutting through the air with a whistling sound, I run and my chest feels like a furnace, I'm going to pass out…his going to kill me, it's getting closer….I can't make it…so I duck for cover.

The heavy blade passed through my hair as I lay on the floor, he couldn't stop so he kept running to get a wide turn and charge from the front…I felt how hot it was, it's devils fire…it doesn't burn, it is just pain and misery on a metal stick.

The creature stops and I can feel its presence…so _you're the Hessian_ I told myself, I look for a glass ampoule filled with holy water in my overcoat…but never got the chance to use it.

Something hits me in the chest, I fall down….I try to reach for the holly water that is now lying on the floor, then a shadow steps on me and I pull myself together to avoid crying… he gets close to me and the moon light shines on her face….is red with fiery eyes.

A big hand covers my face…. I'm dead.

The mans known as John Constantine wakes up in the first class area of an Boeing 737 going from LAX to JFK in New York, he is covered in sweat and a flight attendant comes to him, she has a beautiful smile and blond hair and thankfully she is not a half breed.

"_Dreaming sucks_" he told himself.

-Do you need feel ok, sir?" She asked on a concerned tone.

"I'm fine thanks" then Constantine added "Do you have some water and peanuts?"

"We have sir, now…would I suggest something else?"

"Yes"

"I suggest you go to the bathroom and a double scotch will be expecting you in your seat" suggested the flight attendant.

"I think that is a great idea ma'am" responded Constantine with a luscious smile.

The pretty blond went away to find the drink, Constantine pretended that ha wasn't looking at her skirt….he failed miserably.

And then he thought of Angela…damn, every time he talks to a girl, Angela comes aboard…_you must do something about that_ he told himself.

He stands up and walks inside this luxurious bathroom, not like the cheap and uncomfortable ones in tourist…he wants to look his best, he read the original story of Sleepy Hollow but couldn't find a hint of what he was supposed to do…he hated that nightmare…the running, being hit, the red face…he splashed some water in his face, close his eyes and when he look back in the mirror, he gasp of surprise.

-It was Chas looking at him from behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to thank believer 29 and Leolupin for their reviews…. It took me a while because I was trying to get the whole story going on…hope you like it, please review!**

**Chapter 3: Constantine story, an hour before landing….**

"Jesus" Screamed John while watching the reflection of his former friend…. He took some more water in his hands until his hands stopped shaking, before Chas use to annoy him but he is scaring him, but be honest…that is not Chas but a angelical reflection of his former self…then getting back my confidence I asked: "What's up Chas?"

The seraph smiled but didn't uttered a word… he made a sign to John Constantine to turn around and as soon as John did he touched him with the index finger on the forehead…suddenly he felt something strong, a powerful yank into another realm …Constantine felt he was forced to dream…but he knew better, the seraph was showing something important to him.

And he felt the humid soil under his feet, he was walking barefoot on the same forest as before… they were shadows in front of him but they were too far to distinguish their features, they were dancing in front a fire…a blue fire, that impossible unless is magic fire…and this is only a dream, right?

A dark shadowy figure stands in the front of the faire, he saying something on a tongue that sounds like hell speak but older, a little different…he was lifting his hands as he was commanding the fire to raise, to grab more oxygen until it blows to he sky….and the fire did, now I was looking for the ampoule of Holy Water in my pocket…I felt like I need it, but I wanted to see more, I need answer and that if that means waiting, I'll do it…but just for a little while. The fire turned white and the headless horseman show up from the fire, the ashes gave birth to his stallion…I understand now, he was being summoned from hell by someone or something very powerful, he needed a mystical gate I told myself, and then I found it…how could I miss it…the bleeding tree in from of him… that is the portal, no I have to ditch this creepy place.

The dark man lifted his stare and caught up with mine, I was caught off guard…my emotional shield was down. They were no eyes, just and empty space looking right at me, I tried to run but was caught by a power to strong to move…he said something in Hell speak (I think it is) to one of his acolytes and started to move toward me, I was scared and started to yell for Chas to wake me up, I wanted to get out of there, to tell my head this is just a dream but is just like the chair, I need help to leave this plane…he gets closer to me I can't feel his stench...he smells like burned flesh, sulfur, like death…

His getting closer and his bony right hand almost reaches me….I looked back and the headless horseman is getting close to me from behind, he draws his sword…his going to chopped my head off…just like the kid on the news, I tried to jump back away from the swing off the blade and my forearms to each other….I screamed out of pain while my flesh burns…the sword, the bony hand…I close my eyes and a name comes into my head: Abu-Jaria, or the curse one.

I open my eyes and I'm again in the bathroom, Chas is gone and the water is still running… I have blood on my nose, I looked like someone stole something from inside me…I can't believe it, I literally looked at death in the eyes (if you can call them that) and live to tell about, I'm so scared that I started to laugh, at first just giggling until it becomes something manic… inhuman, unreal.

I hear knocking on the door…must clean up fast…I try to fix my hair and clean my face, but couldn't shake the sensation out of me.

-Are you ok? - A female voice that I instantly recognize as the stewardess asked.

-Yeah I'm coming right out- John Constantine answered back, and this is when it hit him, both his forearms were burned, but they were no signs of what burned them…no chemical, no fire...and no other scares besides the one in his tattoos, plus the fact that the shirt was ok.

He came out a different man, Chaz didn't tell him what he wanted to know, but he is not sure to actually wants to know now…he has to get to Sleepy Hollow fast, he looks at the beautiful blond who was obviously concerned, she suddenly didn't looked so gorgeous.

-How long was I out? - Constantine asked the stewardess.

-Almost an hour sir, sorry for your drink... showing the glass watered down by all the ice that melted.

-Nevermind, can you get another princess? - Answered Constantine trying to get a much need drink.

-Sorry sir, we're almost landing- answered the blond with a smile.

-Do you want to go out when we get to New York, maybe a dinner? - Constantine replied trying to keep the conversation flowing, he didn't felt very good.

-Sir, I think you should go to sleep, you are very tired…then she added, it was a pleasure Mr. Constantine…sorry I didn't known you before. The Stewardess answered while leaving to the next customer.

When did I become a Mr.? When did I get to be treated like and old man? I have to face it, you are getting old man…and all you could think off is that pack of cigarettes that you now you'll never take and those lips you didn't kiss.

Damn you cancer and damned you Angela.

**Hope you enjoyed it**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**There is nothing that those in power desire with greater fervor than more power, and when they don't know what to do with power...they'll gather it up and lock it away simply to make certain that no one else will have it.**

**Tarrytown, New York (7 hours after hearing the news)**

Hellboy, Agent Lowe and Chad his new liaisons were checking out the surroundings in Sleepy Hollow at 3 o'clock in the morning since Dr. Manning chose to stay with Abe, the red gargoyle was moving slowly but comfortable believing that the population was sleeping in their comfortable houses away from the cold and the fear.

The houses and the town showed no information and the trip to the morgue didn't answer the question… why were you picked Crane? And most important…. why here and now? They took to the old trail that leads to the forgotten forest… Lowe was an ex Navy Seal, a good chap when it comes to busting some skulls and Chad was a former policeman turned pro wrestler…he wasn't very smart but 300 pound of muscle could come handy on a tight fight.

"Blue, do you feel anything weird?" Hellboy asked trying to get a feel for the road ahead.

"Define weird Hellboy don't we work with the paranormal?" Abe answered back.

-"Since you haven't been able to pick up what that thing is… you might as well tell me the number of tomorrow lottery, you know we could use the cash!" Hellboy replied with a smile.

Suddenly something began to rattle the soil Hellboy was standing on…it was like something very heavy was coming this way, whatever it was very evil because even Lowe was feeling it's malign presence…. He took the Samaritan with his left hand, ducked and waited…then in a very low tone of voice asked Abe…Did you feel that?

-Yes, it's like a freight train, ancient evil- Abe answered carefully trying to concentrate on the energy that was getting closer, he was a mile away and yet he was feeling the effects of its power, and what is worst the creature felt them too.

A shadow began to show his silhouette…it was something on a horse…Hellboy though to himself…_so there is a headless horseman after all_.

Manning was really scared, he was trying to get back up for their location, this wasn't a museum in which they could contain any struggle without casualties…this was open space… he wanted to find the right thing to say but only manage to looked at Abe with concerned thinking to himself, how could the professor Broom manage to handle this for so long?

The creature draws the sword and started to make circular movement with his right hand, the steel was shining blue in the pale moonlight…he was looking for something…or someone.

Lowe couldn't help himself and ask…can he see us?

Hellboy looked at him surprised…are you stupid kid….the guy has no head.

The Hessian started to move in circles waiting impatiently…then another creature appeared, he looked human and was wearing a dark monk robe…he approached with ease…a exuberant confidence that man exudes…he couldn't be human…he barely touched the ground….Hellboy didn't admitted but something in that monk looked vaguely familiar and that wasn't very good.

Crazy monk talking to guy with no head, what should I do? Hellboy asked Abe.

-That was your specialty Red Ape, wasn't it? Abe answered back concealing his emotion.

-Funny, Bluefish….first you don't tell me how to kill it and then you make me look stupid in front of Aquaman and the Thing- Hellboy replied….Abe didn't listen to the last part since the comm. link failed.

Lowe looked at Hellboy…Aquaman?

Shut up trout face…. Hellboy responded.

Abe was having problem with the com.link and couldn't hear Hellboy at the time… he was getting nervous.

The man in the monk outfit took a cotton bag handed down by the Hessian, from the weight you could tell it was the head of the Crane kid…this was too much for Hellboy who looked at the guys and then said…let's go in and say hi boys!

The guys took their issue guns, a couple of glocks and fired at the Hessian, the bullets did little or no effect on the rider, but when Hellboy shoot the Samaritan the rider got a hit that landed him away from the horse….then Hellboy aimed at the monk who looked back...and Hellboy who was used to weird things in his life saw for the first time a man without eyes looking straight at him… how couldn't help it…he got scared….by the time he looked again the creature that looked like a man spread his wings and flew away.

The Hessian stood up and walked right in front of them… Chad already finished a clip and was in his second and the Hessian didn't stop, he took a short Cheyenne ax from his belt buckle and threw it at Chad…it got him right in the chest… he didn't fall right away and the Hessian did a samurai spin and cut his head off before he landed on the floor.

-No! - screamed Hellboy, he quickly dispatched a couple of round into the Hessian chest that pulled him a couple of yards apart but could not actually stopped him, in his frustration he got in front of him and punched him with the right hand of doom a couple of time…the Hessian kick him in the groin and threw him against a close tree like and old rag.

Hellboy lost consciousness for a moment…and Lowe started to run toward the sound of water… the Hessian lifted his left arm and his horse showed up…he jumped and started to do a circular motion with the sword on his right hand…while picking speed toward Lowe…he was 20 yards away from the river….10 yards… 5 yards… he has only one chance to get in the water, he watched the movie too…he has to jump, he hears the cold steel swinging through the air.

**I hope you're liking it **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**I want to thank Leolupin and Believer29 for their reviews and overall support to the story… I'm thinking to make this crossover a series, but for that I'll need your input…the story is getting a little creepy so if it gets to scary please let me know.**

It was a river….Lowe told himself, maybe there is still a chance, he knows that he'll have a second to get in the water and that creature won't be likely to miss with that sword, he was a former soldier and was pretty comfortable fighting barehanded but this was ridiculous…"a headless horseman", just unreal, like a Kafka novel.

The rider seemed to be slowing up in speed, there was something in the water that pushed him away, some sort of energy…he stopped trying to get a feel for the situation, then the horse jumped and carry speed swift as the wind right towards the target…The Hessian really wanted that head…the question was why?

Lowe jumped into the river and the blade almost had him, the Hessian stopped in front of the water and then turned around…but Hellboy was there and the horse threw him off…it was good to be red after all.

The Hessian quickly stood up and found his sword… it quickly made a couple of butterfly movements with the sword to keep the distance from Hellboy; the creature was out of element and the gargoyle will make him pay dearly for the beating a moment ago.

-"Come on, do your worst you stupid mother…"- Scream Hellboy while hitting the Hessian with a big round log of wood. The Hessian stumbled but didn't fall.

Hellboy took a whip he was carrying (he was having an Indiana Jones phase) and grab the Hessian left arm while pulling him close to the water… he knew the creature was somehow weaker around water….last time he got his ass kicked, not that he'll ever admit it.

The creature left the sword on the ground and took the Cheyenne ax from his belt buckle and try to cut the whip, the creature was pretty desperate, you could tell even if he didn't have a face to relate to.

-"You dumb German spirit"- screamed Hellboy while shooting with the Samaritan at the Hessian right arm…the right hand blew up to ashes and the ax fell to the river, when it did the metal burned to ruins…then Hellboy remember…the Hessian was an earth bound spirit, his consciousness was linked to an earth spell… If only I could get him in the water… he might even vanish.

But the Hessian broke free from the whip and Hellboy stumbled backwards to the edge of the river…the right hand of doom grabbed some strong roots and that avoid a fall in the dark water, he expected that Lowe made it out….then he lift his head and looked at the Hessian who was going for his sword with the left hand…he didn't stand a chance and his hand was slipping away… he had to make a decision.

-"Oh crap"- that all he could muster while letting go inside the dark river.

John Constantine was on the federal express office waiting for his package, a couple of silver pipes, a big metal crucifix and a something that seemed like a chandelier… together they formed his prime weapon known as the "Holy Shotgun", it was an invention of Beeman his great friend to unite dragon breath with holy blessed metal on a handy weapon, this baby could tear up anything but the ammo was expensive and hard to find, not only it was made mostly of silver and gold but it had to be blessed… the churches in L.A will welcome his trip to the east coast.

-Can you sign here? - A federal express girl asked.

John signed the receipt and quickly left for the exit of the J.F.K airport, he need to eat, to rob a church and to get to Tarrytown New York almost at the same time…he needed direction, he got inside a cab…he has to make before the night's end…he looked at his wristwatch… four o'clock in the morning…not enough time to rob a church or have an early breakfast, he has a couple of bullets…not more, he had to make a decision.

-Where to? - asked the taxi driver.

-Tarrytown, New York- John answered impatiently.

-That is outside the city, sir- the taxi driver responded surprised, a lot or the newcomers make solicitation they can't really afford...and the gentleman even in ragged but expensive clothes fits the profile.

-How much?- Constantine asked without paying attention to the man, he was getting the package open and trying to assemble the weapon in the shortest amount of time possible.

-500 dollars?–The taxi driver was getting happy, it was his first customer of the day, most of the time he could make two hundred dollars on a regular 8 hour service, he was getting the opportunity to make double with a couple of hours work…good day.

John Constantine was getting upset, he was getting ripped off but didn't have a choice… he said yes and then asked not to be disturbed for the duration of the trip, he need rest away from Chas or nightmares…he was going to need it.

Somewhere in the forest of Sleepy Hollow a creature lurks close to the bleeding tree, he stands tall and shows his prize, a head brought to him by the Hessian his servant, he is Abu-Jaria for Muslims or the curse one, or Azrael in Judaism… he is still weak, but more powerful than any being in this physical plane….he takes off his clothes and Black Angel wings appear… suddenly fire emanates from him and the forest comes bright as the day…the throws up the head to the bleeding tree and the it swallows it… then a burst of white fire comes from inside an a screaming Nephilim appears….his body more large than a normal man and his wings made not of celestial energy but of flesh and bone…he crawled outside the tree gasping for air, it took him a while…but he knew he was back and he was free and worst of all he was hungry.

His name was Avim and he only answered to his master...the second coming of the Angels and Demons had begun.

**Hope you like it so far.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_When man began to multiply on the face of the land and daughters were born to them, the sons of God saw that the daughters of man were attractive. And they took as their wives any they chose. Then the LORD said, "My Spirit shall not abide in man forever, for he is flesh: his days shall be 120 years." The Nephilim were on the earth in those days, and also afterward, when the sons of God came in to the daughters of man and they bore children to them. These were the mighty men who were of old, the men of renown._ (Genesis 6:1-4, English Standard Version)

Wake up! A recognizable voice screamed and John Constantine who woke up, he looked around the taxi cab and the scenery has change, it was a forest or at least is what they called this, since he was from L.A. we wasn't used to the outdoors…and frankly he hated it…no tacos or Italian coffee…just woods and squirrels...he knock at the drivers glass.

-"Yes sir"- the happy taxi driver asked.

-"Where are we?"- John asked while getting his stuff on an army bag.

-"We are barely 10 minutes from your destination­"- he replied with a neutral tone.

-"Stop"- John had a hunch, the bad kind.

-"Are you sure sir? This place gives me creeps?"- The driver responded.

-"Right"- Thanks for your service he said while leaving the car with the bag and running into the woods. "Thanks for bringing me here", he added

The driver morph into the seraph humanly known as Chas….the game has just started.

The current was strong and on a downhill drop…it was getting faster so it was possible to assume that it ended somewhere fast and deep like a fall, Hellboy was a strong swimmer but even him had problems staying on top…he could only guessed what happened to Lowe…

A couple of minutes later he found a rock in the middle of the current and used the right hand of doom to absorb part of the hit, a normal man would have dislocated his shoulder at the speed he collapsed against the water, but he wasn't a common man… he was Hellboy.

Hellboy tried to used the whip to grab a branch outside the river and tried several times without any result, persevere he told himself…Dad always said to keep trying to get it right, and then do it again just in case the first time was luck…and then he saw him, a couple of yards away…the body of Lowe was dangling in between a couple of rocks…he could see him breathing hard maybe he broke a couple of ribs but he was alive, Aquaman made it, lucky kid.

"Lowe" Hellboy screamed to get his attention.

"Hellboy" a guttural voice replied back…"where are you?"

"Behind you, don't worry sport I'll get you out here" Hellboy screamed back, he was a responsible leader now; he couldn't bear to see a comrade fall out of negligence or incompetence.

"Ok, I'm not going anywhere" Lowe replied back with a broken laugh.

Hellboy then tried again to use the whip and got a low branch of a nearby tree…he succeeded on his next try; he might actually pull this one out…

"Lowe, are you capable?" Hellboy screamed trying to get his attention; he knew that if Lowe had any broken bone the risk of hypothermia would increase exponentially.

"Yes" Lowe was just thinking about his wife and his beautiful two daughters; he promised himself if he ever makes it he would resign this crazy job.

"Catch" Then Hellboy let the whip go…for a second he almost expected to Lowe to let go of the whip, but the agent had a strong will to live and grab it with an iron fist…he started pulling himself out to the shallow part, a couple of minutes who was outside the water and threw the whip back to Hellboy, he was happy to have survived and almost let a smile go…his boss came to his rescue, he would be forever grateful.

He never felt the sharp blade behind his back that severed his head from his body… the rest of him felt motionless like a puppet without strings…

A second later a shotgun was heard and the Hessian was thrown inside the river, he almost instantly started to burn, It was white fire…magical fire, the Hessian was trying to escape… it was going to make it away from the shore, little did he know that the hunter was no other than John Constantine and he had already a holy water ampoule to finish the job…a stone hand grab the Hessian by the cape….a strong killer grip…there was no absolution for crazy German spirits that killed Hellboy friends.

-"Stop, you'll get burned"- Constantine shouted to the shadow in the water.

-"Don't worry I'm fireproof"- screamed back Hellboy.

-"You're fireproof?"- Constantine repeated the sentence to himself.

A second later the sun came from behind and the spirit exploded leaving dust and ashes everywhere, they haven't been able to see each other but good reflexes tell you that they were getting ready for anything.

When the ashes cleared John Constantine a man who had beaten the devil, escape cancer and perform every kind of exorcism known to man saw for the first time a full fledge demon in the water…his name was Hellboy.

The Holy shotgun aim and shoots…

**I look forward to your reviews**


	7. Chapter 7

_**I'm very sorry for not updating sooner guys but I'm giving you a couple of chapters to get the action back on track… review please and don't worry I'll be updating soon.**_

_"The dead are in deep anguish, those beneath the waters and all that live in them."  
- Job 26:5_

Constantine instinct sometimes get the best of him…the shoot went over Hellboy and landed in the head of the Hessian stallion which showed up in that precise moment forcing him to change targets, it was behind Hellboy at the other side of the lake…Hellboy expected the worst when the skinny fellow lifted that humongous shotgun and aimed at him…he was a hero and yet he closed his eyes…expecting the worst.

-"Damn it, I've missed the shot"- screamed John Constantine to intimidate the creature, he had no more shots left and he would have to use enchantments and the holy water to cobtrol that thing; since his forearms were badly burned (thanks to the dream) he couldn't do the protection spell, but somehow he knew that creature had to be taking down old school style…he would have to take him down.

-Would you help me get out of here…I'm soaking wet and this overcoat weights a ton wet plus I'm freezing my butt out here- Hellboy screamed back. He choose not to mention the shot at the horse, not now…he'll get his chance to even the score he told himself., he knew that shot was meant for him, and nobody does that and stays walking with two legs.

-Ok- John is not a man known to have fear but there was something upsetting about that red mass, somehow he could perceive that he wasn't evil… he looked at his eyes and there were honest, but he is been wrong before, for crying out loud…he used to date a half-breed demon a couple of months back…not a great idea, had to blow her to pieces.

John was confused of what he had seem after leaving the taxi and running uphill for half a mile, he got in time just to see the attack from the headless horseman to a man who got his head cut off from the back (tough break kid! you don't get any medals in this line of work) but a demon, wearing human clothes and actually acting out as a blue collar guy from any small town was too much, he had to laugh…yet he gave him his hand.

Hellboy gave him his left hand to help him lift himself out of the water; he could have done it anytime without help but it was better to get the skinny fellow to a closer range…he was seizing up the opponent. Constantine grabbed the left hand and yanked his arm almost pulling him out by himself, damn this skinny fellow is strong…actually too strong for a mere man.

Hellboy got close to him and landed a punch with the right hand of doom which caught John out of guard and landed him a couple of yards back, Hellboy said to himself, a skinny fellow like that sure can take a punch…let's see how tough he is without his weird looking shotgun.

John has been hit before but he could have swear that he was hit with a rock, never had he felt a punch so strong, it was like getting hammered with a marble piece…but enough of that he grab the holy water trapped in the glass ampoule on his coat and made a pitchers throw to the monster that was approaching him…he tried to blocked it, big mistake because it explode in his hand leaving water residues on the hand that started to burn right away…but he was not suffering…he couldn't believe it his hand was made of rock…actual red rock…Midnite is not going to believe this.

Hellboy didn't feel anything on his right hand and sometimes that was really good, but now he was sure as the holy water was tearing small holes in his hand… he kept approaching the guy because he just lost two partners in a matter of minutes and someone somewhere might have the answer, the skinny fellow being the obvious choice…he didn't like the holy water stunt so the used the whip and grabbed the guy's right hand avoiding the chance of another holy water ampoule, who knows where that sucker is going to land, and now he has a lady friend, he has to take care of the looks.

John screamed in agony when his hand was caught by the leather grip…. He couldn't use his arm anymore so he did his last resort, he put his hand on his left pocket and grabbed his gold bishop blessed knuckles and let go so when he got yanked towards the monsters he'll be at arms length…then we'll party…Hellboy pushed him towards him but a split second later he realize his mistake.

-"Oh, Crap"- Hellboy said before seeing a knuckles punch been brought to his face, the punch pushed him back and the skinny guy landed a couple of more shoots before his left hand met the right hand of doom, then he got send to a nearby tree…upside down.

-"Stop it, this is useless"- John Constantine screamed trying to stop the madness he tried to stand up but was a little dizzy; he knew already that they weren't enemies, no one landed a fatal blow… they just wanted to control the situation to their benefit and so far there were not getting very far.

Hellboy dropped the whip and got close to the body of Lowe…he recovered the head and put it next to the body, nobody is supposed to see this…he forgot about the skinny fellow for a moment and felt grief out of the lost of his companions, you never get use to this he said to himself…father warned me about it, they would have to call a cleaning crew.

-I'm sorry about your friend there…I didn't told you this before but my name is John, John Constantine- John said looking around at a beautiful but cold morning…he misses L.A. already.

John Constantine…that name rings a bell in his head, Constantine the exorcist, Constantine the vigilante…I remember now, father used to talk about it all the time…and then he added: -"You're the guy who wanted to buy his way to heaven"- Hellboy expressed with sincere respect.

-"Yeah"- Constantine replied, everybody knows that story...sometimes I feel like Michael Jackson on a courtroom, actually no, but you get the idea.

-"How is that going for you?"- Hellboy responded back.

-I´m working on it- Constantine replied back with a funny grin, this might turned out to be a good day after all.

A man screams and Hellboy and Constantine looked at each other, it wasn't very far…there both exhausted and tired and running very low on ammo, but they have to get there fast….that is all they care about now.


	8. Chapter 8

**I would like to thank Believer29 for her quick review on the current story…I'm really sorry that sometimes it takes me a while to update the story but I'm using real books about nephilims and fallen ones, you now Old testament and the Book of Enoch...so it takes a time to actually get a coherent text out of them…I hope is not getting too creepy for your taste…also I'm really planning on doing a series with the crossover between H.B and John so I'm looking forward for your reviews and input on the developing ideas.**

**Enjoy**

_Therefore shall ye execrate your days, and the years of your life shall perish, and the years of your destruction shall be multiplied in eternal execration, and ye shall find no mercy. In those days ye shall make your names an eternal execration unto all the righteous and by you shall all who curse, curse, and all the sinners and godless shall imprecate by you, and for you the godless there shall be a curse. **The book of Enoch (Chapters 5, 6)**_

Avim or the "**barren one**" took the life energy of and old man who was walking the dog in the morning…his mind was quickly getting adjusted to the new century…not only did he absorb the life of the man, but the knowledge and the emotions….but he wanted more…he felt a powerful presence due east…he wasn't strong enough to fly yet… he looked anxiously at his wings that were starting to get a bluish color…they were call "Rephalim" before the big flood that wipe them out ages ago, since they were no angels or mortal and they lacked soul...there were put in the Ogrud Jahad or commonly known as the seventh hell….The prophet said that they're time would be in the second age of man…it was right after all.

Now it was there time again…Abu-Jaria will see to that; and all the Angels of the heavens would not be able to stop us…one by one they would be summon to awaken and like the days of Noah they would conquer earth and everything in their path...they are the bastard sons of he should not be named, the entity the humans call god.

Little did he know he was walking towards the Ictius Sapiens known as Abe.

John and H.B quickly gather their things and run towards the scream…the morning was cold and John who was never an athlete started to cough after a couple of yards, Hellboy was growing impatient with the skinny fellow… he stopped and looked around trying to find the emanation of power that was getting stronger and creepier.

-How do you hunt evil spirits in L.A.?- Hellboy asked trying to sound condescending.

-They live in small condos- Constantine replied with no humor on his voice.

-Great! I'm caught in the middle of the forest with an old character from driving Miss Daisy- Hellboy said again.

-The black guy? - Constantine asked inquisitively.

-No, Miss Daisy- Hellboy replied, the emanation of energy was actually moving toward them…even a normal man would feel its presence… it felt like cool mist.

-Are you packing? - John Constantine was not a man who was easily frightened but evil was coming their way and it was hungry…they need to have something to fight back.

-I'm out- Hellboy responded back and looking at the Samaritan placed in the inner leather holster then asked the skinny fellow...-And you?-

-I'm out too- Constantine responded, he was feeling better now…when he gets back to L.A he would have to definitely started doing so workout, involving clothes…that is.

-How did you planned to kill it? - Hellboy asked now getting back on track.

-I was going to charm him to death, but since you have a tail…- Constantine never missed a chance to aggravated people.

-What, did you say something about my tail? - Hellboy replied with a mean smirk.

-Nothing man, we have to keep our options open- Constantine responded with a funny smile…there were in deep shit he told himself, this red guy is very touchy.

-You know…you haven't told me how you got here? - Hellboy asked while walking towards the emanation that was getting more powerful, the passage was getting clouded by fog now.

-"I was watching the news"- John preferred not to talk about Chas the angel…is not good to talk about angels with demons, plus somehow the dream still scared him…it was the right hand of Hellboy he saw in that dream, he must be careful.

-Right! - Hellboy didn't believe a word the guy said, he looked like a bump really, but underneath that scruffy look was a mean and powerful being…so he would be watching his back.

-And how did you find this beautiful camping spot? - Constantine asked…he was waiting for a comfortable lie, they were seizing each other up…like soldiers on a war.

-10 o' clock news, watching the jets game- Hellboy responded sincerely.

-You are from New Jersey…that might explain the color, you know radioactive sewage…it happens- Constantine said trying to pick up a fight…for some reason he didn't like the tie of a moment ago, big ego I supposed.

-You say what? - Hellboy was ready to land a punch at the skinny fellow, he just had it with being civilized…he would like to make an accordion with his ribs.

-Come on you ugly gargoyle looking mother…- Constantine got his hand on the brass knuckles but something stopped them…they looked around.

They were in a perfect burned circle of trees, something or someone did that...it was like watching a set play of hell, and they both have seen hell…in the middle there was a tree…they knew they couldn't do anything for the poor soul that screamed a moment ago…but whatever that was couldn't reach the town.

The alarm on the communication device turned blue…Hellboy looked at John and only manage to say one word: "Abe".

They looked at each other and run towards the emanation, each one taking a different path…both of them sharing their inner fears.

**Hope you like it **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks everyone for the support you given to this story… this is a chapter dedicated to the girls that have supported the first chapters of this complicated and weird crossover… especially to Believer29 who always gives me great input on the characters…I'm bringing the rest of cast…the fairer side of the underworld…the girls.**

**The knights in distress**

University of New York, 7 o'clock

Liz Sherman woke up in a great mood, ready to take on the world… She quickly jump into the bathroom…but what was the reason of such joy, last night she went out with Matt a friend from school, he was majoring in arts and was around the library a lot…they went to the movies just as friends, they watched "Superman Returns", not her choice of movie, but enjoyable nevertheless…she was fed up with the "**never quit, take action kind of guy**" and was ready to move on…she came out of the bathroom and suddenly felt guilty thinking about Matt Harper…Matt might be more than a friend…he is cute, loving and caring….a really normal, without horns or tail; she really like him…but she had to talk to H.B first… then a burning smell took over the room, the towel was on a slow burning flame...it was blue so it was projected by her…she looked around and took a anti-epilepsy pill which controlled her powerful and dangerous emotions, then she giggled out of fear and fun…that intoxicating sensation that you have when you want to meet someone in the hall or at the cafeteria…you know the "teenager crush", she wasn't very experienced since her relationship have been mostly fraternal or professional, but she hoped he felt the same way.

She called the B.P.R.D and found the annoying guy from the desk stop, she never remembers the name…he is just creepy, she called him in her head "weird creepy skinny white guy"

-Hi, New Jersey Waste Management Plant- The guys responded methodically.

-Hi, my code name is "Sparkie"- Liz responded professionally.

-Wait one second, Madame- The desk stop guy responded respectfully.

-Madame? - Who does this guy think we live, France? Liz told her inner self.

She waited one second then a line came alive.

-This is Dr. Manning…- the voice started to said.

-Hi, its Liz Sherman- Liz was happy to hear a familiar voice, she kind of missed the place but at the same time she was enjoying her fresh start, it was an intoxicating confusion.

-And we are not here right now so if you want to leave a message- the voice continued its recorded speech.

Liz hang up the phone and tried to shake up the feeling of familiar sinister atmosphere…she sat on the computer and e-mailed H.B., maybe it was better this way…she looked at the morning sky while it's started to rain, it was going to be one of those mornings.

Los Angeles, sometime in the early morning.

Angela Dobson wasn't a sleeper… as a matter of fact she didn't sleep very much anymore; since their rendezvous with Mammon (the devils son) and Constantine she was painfully aware of the invisible world...she was always with her gun and her cross at all times, even in the shower they were near, she was a devoted catholic and most of the "Half-breed" in L.A. were scared of her reputation , for her bad luck her work as a police detective was suffering as well, she couldn't tell her boss she actually shot a demon boy in the verge of raping a little girl because she felt him…all the "Boss" could see it was she shot and Hispanic kid using excessive force…that got her another suspension, the second in six months…that was strike two…one more and your out from the force they told her; need to spend some "coach time" before getting back on active duty or a vacation, she choose the second.

She hasn't seen John Constantine in months now; they travel pretty much the exclusive circle of the occult but never seen again eye to eye, she thinks he avoids her…she really has a strong connection with him…maybe love? Who knows...she is not a kid anymore, but he save her sister from eternal damnation while trading places with her with the "devil"; she heard that from the "ether", he would never admit that…but she felt needed by him, she just couldn't place where.

There is knock on the door and Angela was quickly aware, she took her gun and her cross and put a baseball cap in her rebellious brown hair just to get it in place, away from the eyesight (swat trick) and opened the door with fierce determination….there was a shadow there.

-We need to talk- A black man known as Papa Midnite was standing in front of her...the referee they called him in the underworld, the keeper of the balance…only the most powerful Voodoo priest in Los Angeles was in front of Detective Angela Dobson…that only meant one thing to her.

"John Constantine was in trouble"

Abe have been stressed out for the last two hours since the disappearance of H.B and the guys…Manning was not in a better shape either, he was grabbing an 8 shot military shotgun like his life depended on it...maybe it did, he looked outside the window.

-Do you think they're ok? - Manning asked Abe.

-I have special abilities but I'm not Professor Xavier- Abe referred to the powerful mutant of the X men movies, he was growing a sarcastic yet refined humor thanks in part to Hellboy.

-Meaning? - Manning was getting very upset because he couldn't see outside thanks to the morning fog.

Have you ever seen anything to withstand Hellboy assault- Abe was pretty amaze by the drive that pulled H.B from the most terrible circumstances; he just kept going like a 400+ pounds "energizer bunny".

-Not really- Dr. Manning responded back, the resolution of Dr. manning to attack Kroenen in Moscow a year before balance the odds with Hellboy; Kroenen was the puppet assassin that killed Prof. Broom last year and have left a everlasting bond between the two…he would never admit, but respect the red fellow.

-Manning- Abe asked with a concerned tone.

-What?- Manning was now aware from Abe tone of voice.

-Get me out of here- Abe screamed while the water inside the tank started to boil… Avim outside was there and was hungry.

Manning tried to reach the security access on the panel but was knocked unconscious by a devastating hit in the right side of the vehicle…and the vehicle weighted over 5 tons...whatever it was it was as strong as a dinosaur.

-Help! – Screamed Abe to the body of Manning, he feared that this time nobody come with assistance.

Outside Avim was trying to rip open the hull of the armored vehicle… he was starving for the energy inside; it was just a matter of seconds now.

**If you like it, please review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The task**

**As always thanks for the reviews on this current story about Hellboy and Constantine, I'm hoping you are enjoying this…it will get more physical and interesting and as the new character start entering the current plot, what happens next…read and find out, your reviews and input are very appreciated. **

_"The Hebrew word for _giants_ (nephilum) literally means the _fallen-down-ones_ because these tall celestial beings fell from the sky. Their half-breed progeny and their descendants are often mentioned in the early books of the Old Testament until the last of them were finally killed off. They were known as the Rephaim Hebrew for 'phantoms', Emim, Anakim, Horim, **Avim**, and Zamzummim. Some scholars speculate that this tradition of giants born from the union of gods and humans formed the basis for the demigod of Greek mythology."_

_- Raymond E. Fowler_, _the Watchers_

John Constantine has never been an athlete, the only time he remembered running was when he tried to escape Ravenscar (the Looney hospital) in his teens, he didn't looked at the other side of the street while escaping from the male nurses and he got hit hard by a car, that was the first and last time he didn't look crossing the street, then in his 20´s he met the cigarettes and always used to light one before walking that would give him time to look around, now is just bubble gum, less cool... more safe. I can fight cavities, not cancer. Like a lot of things in life it takes a hard blow to mark fear in your memory.

He was feeling tired and sick, and he had overcome cancer so he knows what being sock means, but he was healthy now, the Devil made sure of that, giving him another chance to fuck thing up again…he wasn't going to let this chance slip away.

Suddenly he felt the urge to look up at the sky and so a shinning white light to direct to be sunlight right on top of him….and then in a split second the sky opened up and a great weight felt on his shoulder throwing his ass to the ground…the presence of the seraph- formerly known as Chas was on top of him…looking very unhappy.

-Hi, Chas don't you cell phones? I know they are tiny and probably you don't have pockets in that white robe of yours?…but please this is uncalled for; John tried to make a joke since he couldn't move thanks to the weight of Chas, he was starting to distrust his former friend…keep showing up in weird places and strange times, just like an ex-wife.

Chas didn't answer back; he was looking at John with a soft but cruel face, just like parents when you are in big trouble. He could almost imagine his full name being displayed in his head, but at all this Chas remained quiet and silent.

-Ok, you got me here….what do you want?- John tried to push the Angel away but he jumped and floated like a leaf on a gentle wind…he landed a couple of feet back with eyes open in disbelieve…the insolence of this mortal meets no boundaries.

John stood up trying to stop the pain in his chest, it was burning him like an open furnace…and he started coughing again, suddenly everything was clear to him, he wasn't sick at all. He was being cursed, or better yet punished for something he hasn't done…he is getting played and he doesn't like it one bit.

- (_Coughing, I did my part…I got here, I help destroyed the headless horseman, and what else do you want me to do?)-_ He didn't say anything out loud…because he knew the Angel was reading his mind.

The Angel took something from underneath his robe and John got in position to defend himself, he could not use the holy water against a holy being, so he didn't have any weapon at all…yet he stood his ground, a wounded lion is still a lion.

The Angel smiled acknowledging Constantine reactions and left a golden dagger on the ground…

-Since when Angels help you with the hardware? - Constantine was surprised…then it was clear, he wasn't here to stop the headless horseman. He was here to kill Hellboy, and if he didn't do it, they were cursing him…so much for free will, that won't fill many seats in church...

-_That is way you show me the dream, I'm not going to do it_- Constantine told the Angel, who didn't seem so friendly now…he flew away disappearing on the morning light.

- (_Then you will die_) - was the mental imprint left on the back of his mind.

XxX

Avim had a hard time trying to break open the protective hull on the vehicle…he need to take the life force of a being to understand his memories and emotions and apparently the old man had no knowledge of this things…it might take a while but he'll get there.

-You probably were the bully of your class, weren't you? - A voice behind him got the creature surprised. When Avim looked back he was met with a powerful punch in the jaw from a hand known to the underworld as the right hand of doom, just another picturesque name for a powerful uppercut. The monster landed 10 yards away, you could break a wall with that punch…Hellboy looked inside the hull and tried to jump inside by a window...he got in time to take Abe outside the water tank and hand him his breathing device… Abe acknowledge Hellboy and tried to talk.

-What little fellow- Hellboy asked impatiently, he was looking for any external wound on his blue brother.

-Behind you-is Abe mustered to say at the time before passing out.

The monster was on top of the vehicle and landed a hand on Hellboy overcoat, he pulled back with force, and I mean real force.

-Oh Crap- Hellboy screamed as being thrown 20 yards out and landing against a tree…

The monster then tried to reach inside the vehicle from the top trying to rip off the cover when he took a couple of hits from a shotgun right in the chest…they were shredders (special cartridges that used powerful pellets to destroy doorknobs) and they didn't killed him much to Manning surprise, they merely stopped him for a while, he landed in the ground next to the hole he already made on the side of the vehicle…Manning was reloading again…he was going to need a lot of shots….and luck.

-You are not going to destroy my team- Manning was saying while getting the shotgun in place…

Right in that second a powerful rock almost invisible to see landed inside the vehicle forcing Manning for cover.

-Hey…that is not fair- manning was screaming thinking why didn't he took baseball classes when he was a kid. The monster was now throwing rocks at the vehicle looking very frustrated.

-Got you- Hellboy landed on top of him with a big truck tire on top of Avim, he was so fierce at getting the tire down to his elbow that the wings took some damage and the creature screamed in pain…the screamed was so high pitch that everyone in 20 miles heard it….and Hellboy ears started to bleed…he was getting dizzy and nauseated by the sulfur smell on this creatures blood, it was black… the good thing is, if he bleeds he dies…he thought….

-Manning…thrown me something I can use as a weapon- Hellboy screamed at Manning.

-What? - Manning ears were buzzing from the creatures scream.

- Help me out here, will you? Thrown me anything- Hellboy screamed back… the creature was so strong that was almost ripping the rubber out of the tire…

All manning could find a hockey stick from Abe's stuff; he threw it at Hellboy from a window.

Hellboy was surprised an upset for the hockey stick….-Manning is that the best the FBI can give me? I'm demanding a raise- Hellboy shouted back. By the time Hellboy got his hand on the stick the monster hit him with a devastating combination of punches and wings…he was getting his butt kicked from a guy who uses his wings…

Hellboy stood back not wanting to let go of the battle even if he was clearly losing, the lives of his friend depended on him now…he faked with the hockey stick and got a clean kick to the groin area. The monster took the hit and almost fell to the ground.

-You know you can always adopt- Hellboy started to say with a sarcastic tone.

The monster quickly got his right hand around Hellboy neck and started to apply pressure, Hellboy tried to pull him off but could touch the ground with his feet, he knew how this was going to end…first dizziness, then cold, then death….he didn't like that…he was looking around for help.

Before passing out he saw a person that cast a shadow just like John, he looked at is arm, he was throwing something, a dagger…very fast…then without intention passed out.

**Hope you are enjoying the action**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter11: No good deed goes unpunished…**_

**_"And Abu-Jaria taught the people (the art of) making swords and knives, and shields, and breastplates; and he showed to their chosen ones bracelets, decorations, (shadowing of the eye) with antimony, ornamentation, the beautifying of the eyelids, all kinds of precious stones, and all coloring tinctures and alchemy." - 1 Enoch 8:1_**

The dagger flew across 25 yards and got Avim on the right forearm… it was like throwing a feather with an edge…it was light yet powerful…Avim screamed again and dropped H.B who passed out…the metal was burning his flesh and even when he tried to used his other hand was burning him…they were cursed so this angelic metal, Avim looked at Constantine with his dead black eyes and made and effort to draw out the blade and left it on the ground…he was living anger…

-We haven't been properly introduced. My name is Constantine…John Constantine…asshole- John always loved the sound of that, it was presumptuous of him but the menace was underneath, like an unspoken threat…he was well known in the underworld, ye this creature seemed to be impervious to the menace implied in his voice.

-Cons…tantine- Avim tried to talk back, using the old man voice…it came out awkward, monster with human voices…

-Right, now let me deport your sorry ass back to…wherever you should be- Constantine was trying to buy time, hopefully the big red ape would figure out something since they had no guns.

The monster looked around and figure out that with Manning flanking him and Abe getting back on his feet he was going to be ambush….he jumped at succeeded at taking flight…he went to the mountains, he would find a cave…the night will come again and next time Abu-Jaria will be at his side…they will pay for their insolence.

John started coughing again and almost collapsed….he looked at the dagger and at Hellboy…it would be so easy…but not like this, that guy even if he is a demon saved his life a couple of hours ago…there must be another way…he got closer, he took the dagger and put it in his coat, it won't happen like this.

-Freeze- Dr. Manning said to the guy in the black trench coat…he was getting to jumpy, a lot of thing had been happening since last night and this guy shows up out of nowhere.

Hellboy opened his eyes and moved around, he was sure he was dead until he saw John Constantine getting aim at by Manning…he looked up and the monster was gone…he looked back at Manning saying.

-Don't waist your ammo, I'll kill him- Hellboy shouted in Johns direction.

-I saved your ass- John replied back with a hoarse voice, he was feeling a slight fever in his temples….so the Angel was keeping his part of the deal; he was going to kill me.

-You see, you ungrateful son of a…this is why I work alone- Hellboy was leaning toward John, he was upset but he knew even if would never ever admit it, that he was save by Constantine intervention.

-Is everyone ok? - The voice of Abe approached John Constantine from behind…John looked back and jumped scared…

-What the fuck? - John Constantine was getting his hand inside the coat…a fish that talks…what would be next…the cast of Seinfeld?

-Skinny guy, meet the rest of the family Abe…John, John…Abe- Hellboy responded with a smile…he was happy to see Abe back on his feet.

-And you are …..- Looking at Manning, it was getting to weird, and for a guy who has battle rogue angels, half-breeds and Satan himself this was too much.

-Dr. Manning, I'm head leader of this bureau of paranormal research and….

-The guy who signs the checks- Hellboy responded.

-The leader...- manning tried to make his voice more powerful.

-Checks- Abe responded while getting inside the truck…or what is left of it.

Abe stopped walking when he felt that the power emanating from the man named John was diminishing…he remembered the Professor fighting his illness in silence and felt compelled to ask this man for his health, but after a couple of minutes he figured that the best way was to wait until later.

-You threw me a hockey stick? - Hellboy demanded an answer from Manning.

-That is all I could find- Manning replied back.

-Where were the plasma grenades? - Hellboy reacted to the comment.

-I don't know- Manning was trying to hold his ground…it wasn't easy.

-I found them…they are next to his shotgun…chicken- Abe screamed from the truck.

-What happened to your field agents? - Dr. Manning was getting his changing the subject and his head clear before people started accessing the forest looking for questions.

-They' re dead- Hellboy responded sadly….he keeps losing partners, that is why he likes to work alone….he would not attend his own funeral.

-I'm sorry- Manning has stopped blaming Hellboy for this incidents...he is been on the field long enough to see that those things that bump in the night have a big body count on their behalf.

-You'll have to call the cleaning guys- Hellboy was always disgusted with the cleaning and necessary cover up to keep people away from the scary truth, but it was a necessary evil, who is going to call their wives?

All three of them didn't have anything to say as the fog and mist of the early morning clear up leaving a sunny day on an autumn day.

**LAX Airport (6 o'clock in the morning)**

-I need a one way ticket to Logan Airport- Angela asked the airline receptionist.

-OK, we have an opening at 7 o'clock in the morning…you better hurry up…they are almost boarding- The receptionist said with a neutral tone…professional courtesy, nothing more.

Angela was running the platform thinking about what she talked about John with papa Midnite, the underworld was buzzing with John new assignment and he was going to probably end up dead, the myth of the real Hybrid is now real, a second flood…just like in the bible; we are not talking about the half-breed which is a body possessed by an earthly demon or angel and can be deported if it affects the balance…the balance is shifting now in three axis and if someone as powerful as Midnite is going back to Haiti to avoid been caught in the cross fire, what difference can I make? I don't know…but I'm sure as hell that I want to be next to John when the push comes to shove.

I need to get there fast, his life depends on it.

**Tarrytown, New York (10 o'clock in the morning)**

A person wearing a prada chocolate trench coat walks inside an almost empty coffee shop, the owner is cleaning up instead of serving people, he stops to admire the fine garment of the customer…the fellow walks and sits in front of the dinner, takes his leather gloves off and plays with the wood a little; is slim, with delicate features and white pale skinned with blond hair…the girl in the coffee shop assist him…or her, his beauty is confusing and intoxicating..

-Can I get you anything? - The waitresses added with a slight nervousness on the voice.

-Black coffee- The delicate person voice resounded in the room.

-Anything else? - the waitresses was trying to give a great service, on days like these you don't get many chances for tips, and this fellow was certainly wealthy…good clothes, delicate manners…money.

-It seemed that a storm is coming- The person asked to the crowd.

-Yes indeed, they are uncommon this time of year but when they do come, they leave the mark- The owner of the shop responded, he was thinking of closing early today and going home, there was a lot of talks about weird scream coming from the forest….and now a storm.

-Too bad- the person was sipping his tea without any fear….he was just killing time.

-And what it your name stranger? - The owner of the shop asked, he certainly was not from around this places.

-Gabriel- he added with a greenish glow on his eyes

**Hope you are enjoying this as much as I do…please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**J.F.K Airport, 10:00 New York**

Angela Dobson was getting restless, even without luggage the security measures were uncomfortable, she never travel (always working) so the whole flying experience was gauche… she needed a drink, a breakfast and a gun…but most important she needed a cab to get to a bus station on time…Constantine didn't know it but had only had this day to live according to Papa Midnite…a taxi approached the terminal and she quickly pulled an businessman away...telling him it was police business, she show her badge and quickly got inside the yellow cab..

-What have I done? - The taxi driver asked with concerned.

-Nothing to my knowledge- Angela replied back while getting a ponytail on her beautiful but messy hair.

-Are you a cop? - The driver expected the worst.

-As a matter of fact I am one but from Los Angeles- Angela was looking at the tall buildings surrounding the airport…she needed to sleep…her voice was sounding off.

-Nice trick you pulled on the old man, now where to ma'am? - The taxi driver asked.

-I need to get outside of town…would you help me?- She asked hoping for the best, she didn't know her way around town and wanted to get north fast.

-How far? - The taxi driver was smelling money.

-Tarrytown, New York- Angela responded.

-Don't worry ma'am, you will get there in no time- The driver said…she quickly closed her eyes and couldn't see the driver greenish glow in the eyes of the cab driver…she could see half-breeds but no real angels…it was over her league.

Little did she know she was being abducted by Chas.

**The Tarrytown forest, 10:00 (9 hour to sundown)**

John looked around for any indication of where he was, for the last couple of hours he has been running, dodging claws and shooting ghosts and weird monsters… he only had peanuts in the plane since it wasn't an international flight and so no dinner for him (at least the flirting got him a couple of drinks) and for 400 bucks you don't get first class…. He looked at Hellboy who was eager to go back and pick up the bodies of his missing friends as soon as the air cleared out…. Manning was against this and had already called the cleaning crew to pick up the remaining shreds of evidence….this work sucks…he was from the city of L.A. he needed to get into town for a nice breakfast.

-A storm is coming- Manning added looking at the darkening skyline.

-Do you get the weather channel in you cell phone? - Constantine replied back with a sarcastic tone, he hated people who made stupid comment just to release their tension.

-Are you smart ass too? - Manning added with disdain.

- Probably, but in the underworld is my asshole persona that does it! - Constantine was looking for gum in his trench coat; he couldn't find anything…now he really was upset, some things were not looking to good for him…he knew the seraph was going to cash on his promise to kill him, he need to move fast….he touched his forehead, the fever was getting to him.

-You have an underworld rep…cool- Hellboy responded with real enthusiasm without looking at the pale face of John, he was starting to remember the incomplete stories of the exorcist away from church, the "loop" they called him, someone with power but without faith…maybe the skinny guy might help us out of this jam.

-Hey, where are you going? - Manning added…he was getting frustrated that nobody actually listen to him…not even Abe…and he listens to everyone….

-I need ammo so I'm going to rob a church- Constantine responded without looking back.

-What do you need a church for? - manning was perplexed with the comment "rob a church" you don't do that…is not nice.

-Don't you worry I'll get you shampoo- Constantine walked his way into the highway…

-Hey…- Manning touched the top of his bald head… he didn't complain about the hair lost when the jokes comes from someone like Hellboy…but this scrawny looking guy really found new ways to get on his nerves.

Hellboy look around and try to call Liz….there was not a tone on the cell phone…he latter realized the poor bastard drowned in the river some hours ago, it was her Christmas gift from her….he missed her bad.

**Tarrytown, New York (same time)**

Gabriel walked outside the dinner and walked around the street when a small girl screamed at the other side or the road.

"Abuelo, abuelo….mira un angel" (grandpa, grandpa…look an angel) She was pointing at him across the street, the old man very weary with old age, just smile and kept pushing the little lady into the car…Gabriel must keep the distance from children who can still see his angelic curse.

The kid was Latin-American…Gabriel remembered most of the dialogues that human spoke, but he was losing the abilities that he took for granted like being able to read minds, he had now very limited perception of the invisible world, he could still perceive powerful beings but wasn't able to summon power, most his skills remained as knowledge and experience…Abu-Jaria promised that he would be a soldier in the second coming…a war for the hybrids to take their rightful place in the world…there were the offspring of the son of Cain… the flood didn't wipe them out… and the Angel of death will soon reclaim his place even if Michael and Satan itself get in the way…is going to get messy…and humans are going to take the worst of it.

Gabriel looked up at the sky, by the end of day blood will pour down like heavy rain.

**The forest, 11 o'clock (8 hours to sundown)**

Abe quickly took control of the logistic situation, whatever that monster was doing here remained a mystery but he was definitely old and powerful, he had never seen anything to withstand Hellboy assault and if it wasn't for his "friend" H.B could have lost, much to the demise for the rest of the crew…so he sat on the computer knowing it would be impossible for him to find anything in the books that were spread evenly throughout the floor of the vehicle; whenever in doubt "Google" your way into the internet…he needed to look for something that might actually explained what was going on…he found an excerpt from the New York State Folklore committee:

_The Dutchman was nervous about passing the graveyard, remembering the rumors of a galloping ghost that he had heard at the tavern. He stumbled along, humming to himself to keep up his courage. Suddenly, his eye was caught by a light rising from the ground in the cemetery. He stopped, his heart pounding in fear. Before his startled eyes, a white mist burst forth from an unmarked grave and formed into a large horse carrying a headless rider. _

_The Dutchman let out a terrible scream as the horse leapt toward him at a full gallop. He took to his heels, running as fast as he could, making for the bridge since he knew that ghosts and evil spirits did not care to cross running water. He stumbled suddenly and fell, rolling off the road into a melting patch of snow. The headless rider thundered past him, and the man got a second look at the headless ghost. It was wearing a Hessian commander's uniform. _

_The Dutchman waited a good hour after the ghost disappeared before crawling out of the bushes and making his way home. After fortifying himself with schnapps, the Dutchman told his wife about the ghost. By noon of the next day, the story was all over Tarrytown. The good Dutch folk were divided in their opinions. Some **thought that the ghost must be roaming the roads at night in search of its head**. Others claimed that the Hessian soldier rose from the grave to lead the Hessian soldiers in a charge up nearby Chatterton Hill, not knowing that the hill had already been taken by the British._

"**Roaming the roads at night in search of its head",** the idea kept circling around his head…! Of course he was set free! But who could call on the original spell? Who summon the monster? He couldn't figure it out, this was not voodoo, Wicca witchcraft or some druid magician gone rogue…this was the big leagues and they might not be ready for it…he missed the professor.

-What's wrong, did you miss your beauty shower?- Hellboy asked with a cheerful tone…he was very happy that they got away from the monster and have started to develop a bond between with the complicated but always ready Constantine….thing were looking up for him.

-Someone summon your "Hessian"- Abe responded discarding the comment from Hellboy, he needed to get in the tank fast….but first he needed answers…he just figure out they been played.

-I wish that I could find him so I can finish a root canal technique without anesthesia- Hellboy reacted with anger.

-Do those things just pop out of your head? - Abe was always surprised with Hell boy's peculiar and graphical remarks about hurting monsters.

-Kind of, I guess I watched too many power rangers reruns- Hellboy responded and looked at Abe…who knew the next question by hard.

-No, I don't know how to kill it- Abe responded with a sarcastic tone.

-"At least your goggling"… you didn't learn to swim in one day or did you? - Hellboy got himself a seat in the second computer…he felt like looking for e-mails, he didn't found anything on his first couple of addresses but he found one from Liz in the security log, he was excited….he opened the mail and his eyes opened in disbelieve.

**Hope you like it, please review**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Thanks to everyone support of this story, especially to Believer29 for her continuous input and ideas, there is a new character that I'm developing for this storyline…she is teenager sidekick or sorts named "Skylar"…the story is definitely getting creepier…hope you like it and please review.**_

_Two hundred angels, known as the 'îrin,' which translates to "those who watch" or simply "Watchers," look down upon earth and see the beautiful women there. They descend to earth and take the women as wives, but as they begin to procreate, the women give birth to a race of giants who bring about the near-total destruction of the planet. The angels in heaven plea with God to stop the madness, and God banish the descendent angels to a prison, from which they will not released until the Armageddon. The angels are called the Watchers, and their children -- the giants -- are called the Nephilim._

**The Tarrytown forest, 11:30 (7:30 hours till sundown)**

The e-mail from Liz to Hellboy:

Hi, saucy red devil!

I called the B.P.R.D and nobody was there…are you guys going on a vacation without me? Things are going ok here and I'm happy and working really hard to make new friends…don't get jealous, you know you can always count on me but I won't be able to go to New Jersey until Thanksgiving so please keep in touch.

Liz

Hellboy was a detective at heart…no sparkie jokes, no I miss you…he was looking for answer in the sentences…he had to read between the lines….he looked closely and found words or phrases like "I'm happy" "Without" "Friends" "Jealous" "Count on me" "but" "keep in touch"…he didn't like the meaning of that but would not be able to tell Abe, he can read minds….so he wrote the words in paper and shut the computer down...the sudden movement didn't go unnoticed to Abe, who moved to get visual contact.

-Is there something wrong Hellboy? - Abe inquired with a sincere tone.

-I'm just hungry…is your turn to make breakfast- Hellboy responded with disdain.

-Want some eggs? - Abe asked.

-We both know how do you eat yours…don't we? - Hellboy reacted with a funny smile that failed miserably, something was off, and he seemed in such a great mood a couple of minutes ago.

-Come on big ape, what is wrong? - Abe was now concerned with his buddy, he thought the death of the guys was getting to him, that is the awful part of the job.

-Just stick to nachos bluefish- Hellboy got a second set of bullets for the Samaritan, he took a third set of bullets and put it inside his wrinkle overcoat.

-Bluefish? - Now he knew something was terribly wrong. – Is there anything you want to talk about? - He added, he knew those mood swings on H.B and they were really dangerous especially today.

-Nachos! Now!- Hellboy yelled while leaving the truck and going outside… he needed fresh air, he felt like things were spinning out of control…he felt dizzy and sat next to a tree… Manning quickly approached him.

-You cool? - Manning could have been talking about the weather for all he knew.

-Manning, you are a talker…if I give you a few words you can come up with a meaning, can't you? - Hellboy asked with a deep tone of voice.

-Maybe, you have the words? - Manning was eager to assist Hellboy…it has helped them in the past.

Hellboy passed the paper to Manning while thinking about the cleaning team, hopefully someone might inform the families in a short notice…they deserved that.

-Someone is getting dumped- Manning's voice was very professional.

-See…I don't like that- Hellboy reacted with disgust in his face.

-Is simple and it reads: I'm happy without you and we are friends so please don't be jealous and you can always count on me but please keep in touch. - Is clear as water…. -Are you playing some sort of charades? - Manning added.

-Something like that- Hellboy replies with a concerned tone.

-Is it something like that or exactly that? - Manning loved to see Hellboy squirm in discomfort; he was always in the receiving end and like the change for a while.

-Don't you have a cover up to make or checks to sign? - Hellboy responded with an angry tone.

-Hey, as a matter of fact I have- Manning left to get better signal for the cell phone… he needs to check for the back up's and the cleaning team. Come up with a viable excuse for the death of those two agents would not be easy…

-Your nachos are ready- Abe screamed from the truck.

-Screw the nachos- H. B screamed back and walk into the woods trying to find peace within him.

**The highway (same time)**

-Yesterday I had a great hangover and 3 grand on my pocket, but an Angel pop up out of nowhere and screw my life up- Constantine told himself trying to release the pressure. He just got out of the road and the sky seemed to get darker as he approached town…it was a couple of miles upfront but with his luck he would probably be covered by rain and died from high fever and bronchitis…but that is just wishful thinking….so much for free will.

An SUV stopped next to John, he got his hand under his trench coat and got a hold of the dagger…it made him feel better…the door opened and a 16 year old girl show up…beautiful long hair with green eyes and beautiful dimples…she looked surprised but happy.

-Hop in stranger- She said with a beautiful sharp tone.

-Thanks- Constantine quickly answered the idea of being away from the road and a couple of minutes closer to food beat his initial cautions.

-Going into town? - She asked noticing his wrecked clothes.

-Yeah, we kind of have a car situation back there- (Being stomped by a metric ton monster quite covers up for the lie) -and I'm buying new clothes and hoping to find a mechanic today- Constantine was so good at lying that sometimes even he couldn't tell.

-Well my name is Skylar, Skylar Channing- The girl said.

-Nice to meet you Skylar my name is John, John Constantine- John replied back. (As soon as he finished the sentence he realized the mistake he made…if you are planning a cover up story please don't tell them you're real name).

-John Constantine? Get outta of here! - She seemed thrilled to have John Constantine in her car.

-That is my name…you can see my credit cards (all max out, of course) - John reacted to the comment, he didn't know his reputation preceded him away from L.A.

- I thought you were an urban legend, the man who defeated the devil- Skylar replied back.

-It wasn't exactly like that, how do you know that story?- Constantine was now curious…he felt butterflies in his stomach at the memory of such a traumatic event, the possession of Angela, the deal with the devil, Gabriel, but worst of all the death of Chas hunted him everyday.

-Well you are like the Jessica Simpson of the underworld in the internet, why didn't you hook up with Angela? - Skylar began talking but suddenly had to hit the breaks to avoid an accident against a deer that crossed the street.

-Jesus- John got his hand in front of the dashboard in time but her papers landed all over the place.

-Sorry- Skylar was a little ashamed of her lack of concentration; they could have had an accident.

-Don't sweat it kid, it happen to the best of us- John was trying to show little concerned for the incident…maybe a paternal flower was blossoming in him, maybe he was just to hungry….he was trying to get her papers in order, she seemed to be a painter of sorts then suddenly she saw a carbon drawing of the Hessian and Hellboy in the river…it was not possible, nobody was there.

-Where did you get this? - He demanded to know.

-Sometimes I draw things…yesterday I was over a friend's house and I kind of passed out, today I had these drawings… I don't know what they mean- she was getting scared of this man.

He looked up and a shadow stood in the way of the highway.

It was Gabriel.

**Hope you like it, please…please review**


	14. Chapter 14

**I want to thank everyone that has read and review the story…I'm bringing the big guys in the story… the devil is still upset with John and a los brother had called him to make a proposal he would never refuse.**

**Gods and demons amongst us**

**Tarrytown, Coffee Shop, 12 o'clock (7 hours to sundown)**

The manager of the coffee shop decided to close early, it was 12 o'clock but people refused to go out of their houses, first the slain of that kid and now a storm…he better get some groceries on the way home and tell this day goodbye, he got around the door when a silhouette came rushing in running from the rain.

-Excuse me, are you open? - The gentleman asked the manager of the coffee shop, he was a proper 30 year old with blue eyes and long blond hair; he looked like a young Brad Pitt.

-I'm almost closing the place up- The manager responded automatically; he already told the waitress to leave, a single woman with two kids on the verge a thunderstorm...we have to be understanding.

-Won't you please help me out here? I've been driving like crazy and won't be able to make it to my destination thanks to the storm. - The man asked.

-Maybe, what do you need?- The manager could tell the man had money, clean hands, perfectly cut nails and a US$3,000.00 dollar sport watch that perfectly matched his black Armani suit… he looks just like a model…and that means money, maybe this day won't turned out to be that crappy after all.

-Your best 32 ounces steak, medium rare, a beer and some of that delicious lemon pie- The well dressed man said, he looked around and then he added: -"My name is Remy"- he added with a smile.

-Ok, are you waiting for someone else?- The manager asked, he was pretty happy with the order, but then he asked himself…who can that guy eat like that and hold that physique? Probably is a Bulimic…tough business being a model… he went inside for give the order to the chef.

At that same time a 40 year old man walked in wearing a beautiful white suit by Ermenegildo Zegna with a red silk tie…his stride was similar that those that tycoon use in the movies…efficient yet glamorous…a man with power, he walked around and sit in front of the blond guy.

-Truce today my brother- Remy said greeting the newcomer.

-But only for today- The man answered back.

- With what name do you go by in this era? - Remy asked the man in white.

-People tend to call me Lou, despite numerous rumors that link me to Bill Gates.- The man earthly know as Lucifer responded…and then with a devilish smile asked: And you brother?

-I go for my first mortal name…Remiel or Remy since we are in the states- he added looking at the storm.

-A romantic? Trying to bring nostalgia into the equation? - Lucifer asked.

-As I remember my brother it was you who wanted to overthrown the government, you crazy hippie- Remy said while converting a glass of water in wine.

-You didn't join the rebellion, not because you felt I was wrong, but because you were too damned scared. What would you have done, had I won? Told me that you'd always supported me ideologically? That you were secretly cheering me on the whole time? - Lucifer replied back with disdain.

-And yet here we stand… a couple of traitors sons plotting against a demanding father- Remy responded his eyes glowing aqua green.

-That we are brother, my sin was pride as yours was jealously- Lucifer smiled showing his big fangs.

-We are going to take this world from humans…and we are going to start today- Remy's features started to morph a little…it happen when he gets emotional.

-"! How remarkably funny Remiel! Not actually original though, of course."- Lucifer was having a blast teasing his old brother…he still thinks the world is like the old days when the father listened and punished the mortals for their wrongdoings.

-Have you talk to him?- Remy needed to ask, all angelic forms are curse to miss the father, is one of the many reasons why he hated human that had "soul" and free will.

-Been there, Remiel. Done that, wore the tee-shirt, ate the burger, bought the original cast album, choreographed the legions of the damned and orchestrated the screaming...and he is not returning my calls- Lucifer responded with a beautiful smile with no fangs.

-Are your minions in place? - Remy asked his brother.

-You will have then in action as soon as I have John Constantine- Lucifer replied back.

-Never trust a demon. He has a hundred motives for anything he does... Ninety-nine of them, at least, are malevolent.-Remy responded.

-So you don't trust me…good luck with your "rebellion"- Lucifer was ready to head out of the dinner… pompous prick.

-Wait, Listen to my proposal "Morningstar"- Remy almost touched his brother with his hand but decided to play with his hair.

-Speak "Abu-Jaria" and don't conceal your plans to me… remember I was the one who fed you the plan of killings all the fist born in Egypt and you took credit for it- Lucifer was trying to keep his human form but the tension was burning up the inside of cotton shirt.

-A new seraph has instructed John to kill the key…- Remy started to talk and then stopped.

-And? - Lucifer eyes where glowing red with ambition.

-He is using one of our daggers- Remy finished with a dramatic pause.

-So if John succeeds the portal is open, but if he fails what do I get? - Lucifer was trying to follow Abu-Jaria plan.

-John is been curse, he is going to die tonight- Abu-Jaria responded with a greenish glow of satisfaction in his eyes.

-"It is a comfort in wretchedness to have companions in woe." (Marlowe. Faust) Of course, he was talking about Hell. But it applies equally to Sleepy Hollow- Lucifer was satisfied with the deal…for now, then he added: Please don't tell me you told Constantine he is going to die?

- "It would not be honorable not to tell him, "Morningstar". I have already sent a messenger to the victim, to let him know that I will be coming. One must do these things properly."- Remy answered Lucifer.

-Who, if I may ask my lord? - Lucifer enjoyed changing voices and tempo…he actually taught politicians… in the person of publicists.

-The Angel formerly known as Gabriel- Remy responded.

-Good…If Gabriel fails I can still claim his soul- Lucifer responded.

-We'll see each other at midnight and please try the lemon pie here is delicious- Lucifer responded while leaving then he added: "Try it today because the poor manager is dying of cancer"-

A minute later the manager came in with the beer, the steak and the lemon pie…he was really happy but couldn't tell why. "Remy" asked if he could put everything to go and when he walked outside with his lunch he felt a little sad: "That mortal would have made a great slave" He told himself.

One second later the coffee shop exploded.

**Hope you like it, please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15, some realities are far worst than our dreams**

**The tarrytown road, 12:00 (7 hours till sundown)**

-Hi Gabriel, I half expected you to be dead…as always you succeeded my expectations- Constantine said looking angrily at the face on front of him, it was not going o be a good day after all.

-Hi John, I have missed our little conversations…How is L.A? - Gabriel responded with an articulate voice while holding a gun to his face.

Skylar felt like punching in the gas and duck for cover just like in the movies, but something in John's eyes made her stop, he wanted information from the person in front of them…she wanted to run.

-L.A. is doing great without you! You shouldn't visit at all! - Constantine replied dryly.

-Still trying to buy your way into heaven John- Gabriel discarded John's comment, he had been informed of his duties by Abu-Jaria and he had to left his personal anger aside, but he'll have his revenge soon enough.

-What do I own the pleasure of your company?- Constantine asked while starting to have a coughing fit, he took a handkerchief and put it on his mouth…he didn't have to look…he knew it was stained with blood.

-I am been send here to inform you of your demise, my master want to do things properly- Gabriel asked while getting a small cigar out of his breast pocket.

-Oh my god! Does that means he is going to kill you?- Skylar was now shocked, it was one thing to see action movies and other to be on a real standout…this is so not cool.

-No kid, it means someone is going to collect my soul, he is just a messenger- Constantine responded to Skylar while putting his hand on her shoulder, he wanted to tell her things our going to be all right, but some lies are even beyond his reach…he then added –Who's buying?-

-"Morningstar"- Gabriel quickly replied.

-I hope you get a good deal- Constantine responded, so the devil has put a price tag in his head.

-We did…and all we need now is the key- Gabriel reacted with arrogance.

-Sorry, I don't know where I left mine's, probably in L.A.- Constantine was trying to buy time…to get his head in order, first the angel formerly known as Chas wanted me here and gave me a weapon to kill the humanoid, then I'm a bounty and crazy ex angels keep popping up, help me put here.

-John I'm going to need the girl too, so please tell her to step out of the vehicle-Gabriel's tone was more determine now.

-Why? What do I have to do with this? I was just helping a hitchhiker…- Skylar began to talk, but emotions started hug her for a second not comfort her…he hated when people got caught in the crossfire, this girl was an innocent bystander.

-There are no coincidences, only the illusion of coincidence- Constantine told the girl that was crying inconsolably, -But don't worry…I'll find you- He added while looking with disdain at Gabriel.

-Touching scene… a little dramatic for my taste but you humans seemed to like it…girl, now- Gabriel's eyes started to glow green.

-Ok kid, whatever happened don't…- Constantine started to talk but what cut off.

-Don't open your eyes, I know the drill, read it on the internet- Skylar said while leaving the vehicle, she had cleaned her tears with her sleeve and was walking toward Gabriel.

-Cute kid- Constantine told himself…., he looked at Gabriel signaling…-Now-

He felt as the bullets went inside of him; the explosion of the gun was heard around miles.

-No- Screamed Skylar while closing her eyes, just as he told her to.

Hellboy moved away of the vehicle and Abe and Manning, he needed to discharge the rage that boiled in his interior. How Liz was able to do that to me? Maybe she has met another person, because she didn't call me…is she afraid of me? Please tell me she is not pregnant… John has been away a while to get supplies in town, there is somewhat rare in that man… is a cynic but well he seems tired of living, as if the world would not offer him surprises and emotions, The clash in the morning with Avim went to our favor by pure luck, the next time we should be prepared…I believe that Abe and Manning should be gone, but they'll never me forgive me if I removed them from here.

Hellboy reclines in a tree, He is very tired …has not slept in almost 40 hours…before closing the eyes thinks about its father…as the strange thing, almost without being given account began to dream.

_(Dream Sequence))_

_Hellboy felt that was again in the library of his father in New Jersey, was at late night dark and rainy outside, inside alone one the smell to wood burned and to old books they filled the stay of a family environment…father was at home, himself not as but this here…I feel him. _

_-Father? - Said Hellboy trying to see among the half-lights. _

_-My son- answered a familiar voice from the walkway. _

_Hellboy crossed the stay and got to a weak and slim old man that was behind the statue, he pressed him with force and for a moment felt as a boy in Christmas… he looked at him and quickly he realized that something badly missing…_

_-Father, where is your cane? - I Ask Hellboy inquisitively. _

_-Here I do not need it Hellboy- responded the professor Broom while speaking slowly. _

_-Since when you don't need it? - Hellboy was prying and looking around the outskirts…. there was something missing, the tank of Abe. _

_-Hellboy we are in the world of the dreams, in the reality I continue a dead person- responded the professor Broom with calm tenor; its voice was clean and without inflections…_

_-What do we do here? I believed that I could not dream? – Hellboy said looking around the library; he almost could not contain the crying. _

_-Always you have been a crybaby, but never a coward…interesting dichotomy that is…- The professor Broom smiled while put its arm on the shoulder of Hellboy. _

_-Father I am confused…- Hellboy began to speak. _

_-Is Liz my son-, Prof. Broom started to talk in a tone that resembles a story… the day that I carry her here for the first time you hid under a table because you were afraid to frighten her, she was still a little girl and played with your horns, you have shaved those horns every day since then. _

_-You recall it- Hellboy blushed alone to recall the emotion of that day… it seemed that God had blessed him al to send him an angel. _

_-Clear as that is, I am your father- The smile of the professor Broom was dispelled quickly and led to a serious face. –You should be ready my son, many forces are aligned in against yours- Added with a little worry. _

_-Father if you refer to the monster with wings…- Hellboy began to speak. _

_-Not that H.B, before that morning comes back you will have to see inside the heart of men- The professor began to hurry the step, as if something felt his presence. _

_-To see inside the heart of men? - Hellboy repeated for its innermost thoughts. _

_-Yes- answered the professor. _

_-But if this is a dream is possible that nothing is real? - Hellboy replied and began to doubt of what he felt at that time. _

_-Your heart has the answer- Said the Professor Broom while the dream itself faded. _

_-Father- Said Hellboy before the blackness of the dream threatened to swallow him. _

Hellboy heard a gun shot and an explosion in the distance almost at the same time and he woke seeking The Samaritan in his inner holster…something bad just happened…and I believe that it has to he do with Constantine.

**Hope you enjoy it, please review**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry, I was away in business…I will updated every couple of days now….hope you like it.**

**New York- Tarrytown 2 o'clock (five hours to sundown)**

_(Dream sequence)_

_There was a headless horseman with a sword, a fight with a red devil and John…then there was something humanoid that seemed like those old gargoyle that spend eternity on those French churches… a blue man and fog and rain…cold rain._

_Angela was walking inside and empty café and they were two old spirits chatting inside, she couldn't see their human shapes anymore…they were old spirits she could sense that; not half-breeds like she use to kill in L.A. since the balance is been so unstable …there was a man serving them, he looked happy…it was going to rain inside, he tried to get close to the spirits that were speaking but something push her back… one of them stood up and left the building, the other one got waited some minutes until the food was wrapped up to go and when he stood up, he looked straight at her eyes and smiled maliciously… she sense there was something terribly wrong and tried to warn the manager, but couldn't touch him…a second later an explosion came to them and she closed her eyes, she felt the sulfur…. She saw the man exploded and she thought she was going to die…. _

-I see them, they see you- Angela talking to herself, she was remembering the first day of her awakening with Constantine.

-Is everything all right Ma'am? - The taxi driver asked Angela.

-Yes I think it is…how long have I have been asleep? - Angela asked the driver.

-A couple of hours, we are almost there- The driver asked without moving his head, little did she know that the Angel formerly known as Chas was trying to get her away from the town.

Angela looked at the back of the driver and discovered a tattoo on his neck, which was vaguely familiar, she sensed something was dreadfully wide of the mark, she remembered the catechisms in school that celestial beings were incapable of turning their back on God, only men could do that since they had a soul…he wasn't a half-breed but maybe he was something else…she went for her gun, it wasn't there…it was in L.A.

-That airport security is really tight, not even cops can bring their guns nowadays- The driver turned his back reflecting his glowing eyes.

-So, you're affecting the balance and taking free will into your own hands- Angela was fearless, she knew that these beings could smell fear a mile away.

-Where is the balance? Where are the boundaries? the end is near- The drivers voice change into something vaguely human…a bloodcurdling tone.

-You think you're tough…I've seen better than you- Angela was trying to get this thing upset, but she knew insolence could have dear consequences, John Constantine never had regrets about what he said…that may be one of the many reason why people hated him…yet he still was the best exorcist.

The driver kept driving without paying attention to her words, she was trapped behind bulletproof glass…there was nowhere to go in a moving car…Angela had to think fast, something must have stick after so many years going to those religions classes, something cam to her head, it may even work.

-Voveo, vovi, votum (a promise to god) - Angela spoke in Latin which was the language of the old ways in the church; it was the language of enchantments.

-Voluntas (is his will)- The driver asked and light an explosion of light came to the inside of the cab, as the seraph couldn't control his shape shift…for a split second Angela could see a face, she couldn't believe it, it was Chas….suddenly the driver was gone and the car was going on a 100 Miles without brakes….the car lost control since nobody held the wheel and when outside the road, she could see the trees….Angela close his eyes and prepared for impact…hoping that John had better luck.

XxX

Hellboy was running towards the shot he heard a couple of moments ago…he was thinking about the dream with his father, was there a warning there? And was more important…is that real or something else? Did he actually talk to his father? To look inside the heart of man, what does that means? He feared the worst…he looked at the road…there was a stranded vehicle; he feared that he was too late to help.

He looked in a found John Constantine with his head tilt back…she seemed to be dead, Hellboy quickly opened the door and move him gently out of the car, there were two bullet holes…he tried to rip the shirt opened and then a voice came to him…it was clear and powerful…it was Gabriel.

-You are the abomination- Gabriel screamed at H.B.

-Are you mental you skinny white boy? - Hellboy responded with a powerful voice.

-So you heard the buzz about me being crazy, about me losing my wings, being forgotten by my "father"- Gabriel responded with graceful voice.

-Look if you have daddy issues I suppose you get to a shrink, if not I have a great pill known as the Samaritan- Hellboy responded with a sarcastic tone.

-You are not supposed to be here- Gabriel shouted at Hellboy.

-And you are not supposed to look like a backstreet boy, weren't you an avenging angel? - Hellboy reply dryly.

Gabriel took Skylar from behind him….this was not going to be easy Hellboy told himself, he lift his shoulders just a little bit and cracked his neck…if John was alive he didn't have a lot of time.

H.B run toward Gabriel that cast a spell that threw Hellboy back against the windshield of the vehicle, he almost collapsed because of the pressure…

-Oh, Crap- Hellboy said almost inaudible, it was no ordinary spell, this was definitely not going to be easy…rain started to pour down on them…

He took one hand into the holster…Gabriel's eyes started to throw green sparks and threw Skylar aside….the girl quickly run over to John Constantine…who was inert…like dead.

Hellboy had one shot to get Gabriel, a famous demon slayer, even in his human form very powerful, he never fought with a humanoid this strong…but he never surrender or run at a fight, he was Hellboy…and he was getting pretty tired of getting beat up every time.

Gabriel was getting all the power he could muster and then something happened….a lighting drop in front of them, someone cast a very powerful spell, the air seemed to have thickened around them, then an explosion came across, even Abe felt the power surge.

-'"Into the light I command thee"- Skylar screamed at Gabriel who was propelled as far as the eye could see…a second later she fainted.

**Hope you like it, please review**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: It's all coming down together**

**The Tarrytown forest, 2:15 **

The cold water started filling the car, it was a marsh… Angela opened her eyes with discomfort. What happened a moment ago? She tried to remember… Chaz, or was it really him? Latin words… car crashed, weird character mash up in fast paced dreams coming together at the same time these events take place.

She tried to focused and let her "inner special" energy escaped from her mind and to freely wandered around her body; she closed her eyes and kicked the glass that broke off easily…she swam out, her clothes were wet and weighted a ton….she has to get to John Constantine right away…she touched the mushy ground with her feet and took a moment to realize that she has just escaped a car wreck unharmed, she looked up and …is that normal? Is it possible to survive such an accident? The rain started to pour hard on her…it was a storm and since she was from sunny L.A, this wasn't her thing…she looked at her wristwatch but couldn't figure out the time…she was so messed up because of the lack of sleep, Midnite, John, the dreams… and the eyes of the devil, she would never forget those eyes…

She saw lighting and a couple of seconds later heard a thunder explosion only a couple of hundred yards to her left or was her right? She felt a little dizzy and the nauseating smell of gasoline wasn't helping much….it wasn't an ordinary lighting that she could easily tell…her inner self was telling her so…and that John was that way.

She got up and started running that way.

XXX

Liz Sherman haven't been able to concentrated in the whole day, she couldn't get Hellboy and Abe out of her head so she felt like going to her room until she calm down or everything might got on fire…she came inside the bathroom and the towel jus caught on fire…she got the burning towel and shove it inside the toilet…she has to make another excuse to her roommate and possibly go to Wallmart and buy spares…she quickly grabbed a couple of pills and a glass of water, she has to keep her nerves under control…or something very bad would happen.

She threw herself into the bed and closed his eyes for a moment, she remembered that Hellboy told her he would never give up on her…she might as well pay off her emotional debt…so maybe, just maybe move on with her life…she turned the pager on…the distance was 100 milles north…she took a map…it was a town called Tarrytown, doesn't ring a bell and she doesn't have a car…the only thing she knows is that she has to get there on time by any means possible.

Somebody knocked at the door and blue fire started emanating from her hand, she looked around and asked: Who is it?

-It's Matt, you remember the guy that took you to the movies the other day- The kid responded.

-I'm kind of busy Matt and I have to see a friend out of town- Liz replied from behind the door while watching her hand glow blue, every time that part of her became active was pretty difficult for her to control it...she wanted to be the fire…not only the fire starter…

-Ok, I'm sorry to upset you…but you now if you want I can give a lift to the station?- Matt's voice sounded sincere.

-I guess you can, give a couple of minutes- Liz went inside the bathroom…after all he was really cute.

Five minutes later they were on their way to the town of Tarrytown.

XXX

H.B. has seen monster come out of grains of salt, saw creatures come together from clay but never in all his years wondering the occult has ever seen a girl toasted away a rouge Angel with just one command…whatever she is, it belongs with them…he moved closer and John was showing signs of recovery.

-How you doing sport? - Hellboy asked John who was looking for something inside the rag that he called his jacket.., and old bible that had a bullet smash against his cover…he had trouble breathing…definitely broken ribs.

-Being better- Constantine answered in almost inaudible voice…he tried to roll over but the girl was on top of him…her skin was cold and yet smoke came out of her body...Can you help me here?

-Sure- H.B got the little girl over his shoulder and with the free hand helped him get up, his legs were shivering but he was strong enough to stand up on his two legs… or proud enough, Hellboy wasn't sure.

-What happened? - Constantine could not remember anything beyond the moment he felt the shots…that happens when you are in a lot of pain.

-I got here just in time to see the girl made an enchantment at your friend- Hellboy did not mention the fact that he got his ass kicked again…this time by an Italian model.

-By friend you are referring to the crazy guy who shot me a couple of times…help me out here- Constantine sarcasm was instant but his life force was diminishing fast.

-Another bullet?- Hellboy asked while watching a whole over John left armpit soaked in blood…

-Yes but it went trough and through…must be waiting for us on the jeep- John was having his worst day ever…

-Lets get to the jeep, it's already dark…- Hellboy began to articulate but someone was getting closer and drew the Samaritan out.

-Do you have room for one more? - The voice was unmistakable…it was Angela.

-Now is official, it the end of the world!- Constantine said while looking at Angela, he tried to smile but quickly fell to the ground…the rain and the wet ground was making very difficult for them to move fast enough to the vehicle…Hellboy sensed something was approaching.

Hellboy tried to help him but Angela caught him off and hold him in her arms….he opened his eyes and muttered: My fair princess…If we get out of here I'll be you flowers!

-I don't picture you as the flower type- Angela was overcome with tenderness…it was all worth it, he need her….but she has to keep him alive.

-Then will move in together, my apartment is not very pretty but it has a lot of space- John was sensing an entity approaching…

-Sorry to break off the romance, but I think we have company- H.B left the girl on the back of the jeep and helped John and Angela inside the vehicle….Angela got in the drivers seat and asked Hellboy…was it that sound?

-A horse….- Hellboy said.

-Not a horse, a headless horseman- Constantine added.

Some monster doesn't know how to stay dead.

**Please review**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**A very tough road ahead**

-Get in! - Constantine shouted at the group while looking at Angela.

Hellboy quickly got inside the back seat and destroyed the sun roof of the jeep with the right hand of doom, the racket it made almost woke the little girl up…he looked at her, she started to get a little pale with blue marks around her arms…it seems her powers were limitless but they took a considerable amount of energy and her body was still too fragile for the magic that run through her…

-I'm in…now where are we supposed to go? –She looked back at Constantine in despair, she was a god cop with a fair share of abilities but anything powerful enough to scare John Constantine and that Red Gargoyle must be pretty pretty mean.

-Go back and tried to get to the main road- Constantine yelled but was suddenly feeling nauseated because his throat was filling with blood, maybe the bastard punctured a lung…if that's the case he just run out of luck….again.

-Oh my god! You're a suffocating John- We have to get you to the Hospital.

-Where? Do you see a hospital around here? If we do that why don't you stopped by a 7/11 and buy me cigarettes- John replied with a sarcastic smile, his teeth were tinted with blood, it was a gruesome sight.

-I would half expect you to quit by now- Angela replied with disdain…even in this condition he was a mean some of a….

-I'm dying with blood coming out of every orifice known for breathing… you don't get any less sexy than this…sorry- Constantine voice started to diminish and he then fainted.

-Is he dead? - Angela asked with concerned.

Hellboy touched John's neck and felt a small pulse…then added –He is not that lucky-

-Doesn't get that lucky? What kind of people are you? – Angela could not believe that Hellboy was being sincere at the remark and then she looked at the little girl and felt a sense of responsibility, called it a mother's nature…but not everyone in this jeep decided their fate…and she change the shift from reverse to forward…while screaming out of the top of her lungs – You want some of this?-

Hellboy felt the yank and knew exactly what was going to happen…she was going to crash against the headless horseman at 80 miles per hour…with him uncovered, he felt like cursing but a more honest comment came to mind – Oh Crap!-

**XXX**

Liz was very nervous, she was now sure that something was wrong…she was calling the movil headquarters but nobody answered the phone…She felt responsible for driving Matt into this problem but he seemed so eager to help…she tried to calm herself down by muttering a song... it was Frank Sinatra's….Hellboy's favorite.

-Are you ok? You haven't talk in a while? - Matt's voice was sincere and he hold her hands against his right hand, the emotion took her by surprise…she almost couldn't resisted..

-Is it hot in here? He took his hand off to turn the air conditionar on, not knowing that the sensation of warm came from her…she felt bad for and instant..but then he took her hands again and smiled at her…a beautiful smile…she looked back and then kissed him in the cheek, she was falling madly in love with him.

-What's that for? - He replied with an ironic face….she loved making stupid faces.

-For being such a gentleman- She then got close to him and hold his shoulder while closing her eyes, she is still a couple of miles away… she could use the sleep.

Little did she known that the person who she knew as Matt was no other than "Marcus" the first nephilim and the real reason behind "Remiel's" demise.

He looked at the road ahead, it was full or dark gray storm clouds and they seemed to be heading their way…then he added with a greenish glow in his eyes - we're going to have a bad weather ahead of us-

**XXX**

Remiel enjoyed little pleasures in the mortal world and he would like to have the lemon pie but had a lot of things to do, he looked up at the sky and wait started to concentrated to change stated from human forma to his angelic self…it took a lot of practice and pain tolerance but he mastered the technique eons ago… he could now feel the electricity in the air as his dark wings started to spread…ancestral power was running through the ground and from his body…he was transforming himself into the powerful being known as "Abu-Jaria- feared in the religion's of Abraham leaving the mortal carcass behind… he was now one again…then something happened that took him by surprise –lighting came down upon him and the explosion knocked up the electricity in the town.

Hellboy, Constantine, Angela, Abe felt it….the power was unmistakable and the source unimaginable.

Avim opened his eyes and started to crave for the power outside the cave, he was rested from his battle, he was hungry for souls…he wanted the red monster.

When the lighting and the explosion passed a big shadow remained rested on the top of the church…you could only see him with your heart as he was invisible to the mortal world… he was one of the first Archangel, he is known as the General of the father, we humans simply known him as "Michael"

Abu-Jaria looked back at him with his dark wings spread open… it has already begun.

**Please review **


End file.
